yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior
This article refers to the Type. For the Archetype, see: Warriors. For the opening theme, see: WARRIORS | furigana = せんしぞく | japanese = 戦士族 | romanji = Senshizoku | japanese translated = Soldier Tribe | english = Warrior | french = Guerrier | german = Krieger | italian = | korean = 전사족 | portuguese = Guerreiro | spanish = Guerrero | arabic = محارب (Muḥārib) }} Warrior type monsters are perhaps one of the, if not the most versatile monster Type. This versatility comes from their ability to destroy monsters by battle, inflicting Battle Damage, or by destroying cards. There are Warriors of every Attribute but most of them have the EARTH Attribute (although Warriors with LIGHT and DARK attributes are also quite common). Warrior-Type monsters are the most human like type of monster, given that most warriors/fighters/soldiers are humans. Warriors are also well-known for having the most "equipable only to this type" kind of Equip Spell Cards, like "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade", "Fusion Sword Murasame Blade", "Dragonic Attack", "Lightning Blade" and "Sword of Dragon's Soul". Warriors are also unique because they have monsters that work well with Equip Cards like "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" "Gilford the Legend" and "Evocator Chevalier". Nearly all the "Elemental Heroes" and all of the "Destiny Heroes" monsters are Warriors, in addition to the "Amazoness", "Dark Scorpion", "Silent Swordsman", "Warriors", "Mystic Swordsman", "Sasuke Samurai", "The Six Samurai", and "Cyber Girls" Archetypes are comprised of Warrior monsters. Warriors also have their own Structure Deck, Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph, as well as a secondary Structure Deck: Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (in the same way that Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command is to Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment). The main male protagonists of the first three series Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo, have used plenty of Warrior type monsters in their respective decks. Example : Also See: Lists of Warrior Monsters, List of Warrior Support Cards, and Anti-Warrior Support Cards. Playing Styles A Warrior Deck is based upon the monster Type of Warrior. Warriors make up one of the largest pools of cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. In addition to that they possess some of the most powerful cards in the game. Some of this is due to the fact that there are so many warriors, but some of it may be attributed to an assumed favoritism on the part of Konami. An overwhelming proportion (compared to other types) of Warriors are at least playable, if not powerful. Supposedly, Warriors, more often than other types, can be downright broken. With this in mind, its easy to see why the Warrior Deck is one of the oldest deck types and is still in heavy use today. To be a true warrior deck all a deck needs is a profusion of warriors, but some of the most popular types of Warrior Deck through time have been the Warrior Swarm and the Warrior Toolbox. Warrior Swarm Deck A Warrior Swarm Deck is a rather old, and currently outclassed deck type that was popular back in the days of mass destruction cards like "Raigeki" . With one's field constantly under threat of being wiped it was naturally an advantage to be able to return to numbers as quickly as possible and while you had the chance to grab for as many life points as you possibly could. This deck's main power was rushing the field with 2 "Marauding Captain's" making your opponent unable to attack you. This combo was particularly deadly with "United We Stand" and if monster removal was available (such as the extra summon of "Exiled Force" through "Marauding Captain"'s effect) then it was a direct hit to the opponent. "Mysterious Guard" can ward off opposing monsters. Having "The A. Forces" will allow you to make your lower level monsters harder defeat in battle. If done correctly it is possible to summon 5 monsters in one turn.By using 2 "Marauding Captain"'s on the field(locking attacks), a "Command Knight" and "The A. Forces" makes a devastating Combo of low level monsters making you able to open up the different effect monsters you have. "Gigantes", despite not being a Warrior, can be quite useful in such a Deck due to the high number of EARTH-attribute monsters the next utilizes. Warrior Toolbox Deck A Warrior Toolbox Deck revolves around the principles of searching out a Warrior "tool" to counter almost any move your opponent may put into play. Sometimes referred to as merely "Toolbox", Warrior Toolbox is a much more recent and still popular and powerful deck type. This deck type revolves almost completely around loading the deck with utility monsters, cards such as "Goblin Attack Force", "Mystic Swordsman LV2", "Exiled Force", "D.D. Warrior Lady", "D.D. Assailant", "Don Zaloog", and sometimes even "Elemental Hero Wildheart". The reason for this is that the majority of these cards have a limited use outside of specific situations. Toolbox survives and thrives in today's metagame because it is able to reliably search the monsters it needs when it needs them to suit any situation. Most of this searching is done via "Reinforcement of the Army" and "Sangan", but occasionally Toolbox will utilize cards such as "Giant Rat" or "Mystic Tomato" due to the fact that a large majority of its cards may be tutorable by those monsters (including many non-warrior monsters which are seamlessly splashable in the Toolbox deck). Rat Toolbox ' Rat Toolbox' refers to using "Giant Rat", and the elements of a Warrior Toolbox. It has a number of variations (the most popular being "Card Trooper" Return) and is, as of now, the most popular toolbox. The general aim of a "Ratbox," as it is nicknamed, is to special summon appropriate monsters at appropriate times, through the destruction of "Giant Rat". To speed this along, rush cards can be implemented in the Deck design, as well as Swap Control. It is probable that the best monster, besides "Giant Rat", in the Ratbox is either "Exiled Force" or "Card Trooper" and "Bazoo the Soul-Eater", depending on the design. Cards like "Nimble Momonga", "Elemental Hero Wildheart", and "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" are important to the Deck as well. To ease the tension of drawing situational cards at bad moments, "Card Trader" is another good card for the Rat Deck. Warrior Equip Deck This common form of a Warrior Deck revolves around using Equip Cards to quickly overwhelm even your opponents strongest monsters with normally weak monsters. A great combo is to summon "Gilford the Legend" while you have "Gearfried the Swordmaster" on the field. If you do this while you have five equip cards in your Graveyard you can wipe out all of your opponents monsters AND inflict massive damage! Other good cards to add to this deck are "Megamorph", "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei", and "Mage Power" (Especially if you have a lot of Equip Cards). But an important thing to remember is to add cards like "Ultimate Offering", "Double Summon", and "Mausoleum of the Emperor", to maintain field advantage, because if you can't keep a couple of monsters on the field all you will have is a bunch of useless stuff. A viable Synchro Monster for this type of Deck is "Power Tool Dragon" and "Colossal Fighter", though one would need to include a Tuner Monster such as "Tune Warrior" to utilize it. A more effective tuner monster for this deck would be "Comrade Swordsman of Landstar" and it's effect would prove useful to any one using a warrior-based deck. Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu is great for grabbing a quick and easy Mage Power or United We Stand. Gemini / Warrior Equip Effect Recommended Cards Monsters You may also look to Gemini warriors to aid your Warrior deck by adding a few Gemini Monsters abilities running mostly equip cards and there trap card effects to keep your monsters safe and playable. First we look to the equip effect monster "Evocator Chevalier", now you "must" have all three of these monsters because they have an important effect that will destroy any card on the field if you destroy one equip card you control."Phoenix Gearfried" has an ability that can special summon Gemini monsters from your graveyard whenever your opponent activates a spell card and also by sending one equip card to the Graveyard you can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets a monster and destroy it. "Featherizer" will allow you to discard any Gemini monster in your Deck to the Graveyard and draw a card, this works well with "Phoenix Gearfried" or "Evocator Chevalier" as a last resort. "The Creator" is a great way to get rid of your "Phoenix Gearfried" that may be sitting in your hand so you can special summon him at a later time and possibly pull out whatever Gemini monster that may be in your graveyard.If you run one "Gearfried the Swordmaster" he can destroy one monster with every Equip Card that he is given."Gilford the Legend" is a great way to recycle your Equip Spell Cards that have been used throughout the duel giving your "Phoenix Gearfried" "Gearfried the Swordmaster" your "Evocator Chevalier" a chance to further use their effects."Field Commander Rahz" can be used to rig a level four or lower warrior draw that you may need,like a Gemini warrior,"Gearfried the Iron Knight" or "The Creator Incarnate" to get that Special Summon you may need for "The Creator". Spells "Hidden Armory" is useful to get a specific Equip Spell Card from your Deck. ."Supervise" is a card that will give your Gemini monster its effect and if it has been sent from the field to the graveyard you can select one Gemini monster from your graveyard and special summon it into play. "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" will combo very well with the effect of "Evocator Chevalier" which will allow you to use his effect multiple time in the duel at the cost of removing two warrior monsters from the game and you can force the effect of the equip card even faster using "Field Commander Rahz". Traps You can use "Kunai with Chain" to either switch your opponents monsters to defense mode possibly taking advantage of their weak defense or you can equip your weaker monsters possibly surprising your opponent by destroying your opponents monster that has a weaker attack."Blast with Chain" effect will ether powering up your monster for five hundred points or by destroying it to use its secondary effect destroying any card on the field. Synchron Boost This focus on synchro summoning "Nitro Warrior" or "Turbo Warrior" on the first turn. To do this, you need to activate "Foolish Burial" to send "Nitro Synchron" or "Turbo Synchron" to the graveyard and activate "Junk Synchron's" special ability to special summon "Nitro Synchron" or "Turbo Synchron" from the graveyard and sacrifice "Junk Synchron" to special summon "Turret Warrior", and Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" or "Turbo Warrior". Another strategy for this deck is to use "Quickdraw Synchron" with cards to manipulate his level ("Level Eater", "Demotion", etc.) Recommended Cards Synchron Warriors Monsters: * Quickdraw Synchron * Junk Synchron * Nitro Synchron * Turbo Synchron * Road Synchron * Drill Synchron * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Level Eater * Turret Warrior * Speed Warrior * Fortress Warrior * Marauding Captain * Command Knight * Silent Swordsman LV3 * Silent Swordsman LV5 * Silent Swordsman LV7 * Ghost Gardna * D.D. Warrior Lady Spells: * Demotion * The A. Forces * Level Tuning * The Warrior Returning Alive * Reinforcement of the Army * Scapegoat/Stray Lambs * Synchro Boost * Synchro Blast Wave * Emergency Provisions * Monster Reincarnation * United We Stand Traps: * Ultimate Offering * The Grave of Enkindling * Limit Reverse * Urgent Tuning * Synchro Strike * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Dark Bribe * Trap Jammer Extra Deck: * Junk Warrior * Nitro Warrior * Turbo Warrior * Road Warrior * Drill Warrior * Colossal Fighter * Goyo Guardian * Armory Arm * X-Saber Urbellum * XX-Saber Gottoms * Junk Archer * Junk Destroyer * X-Saber Wayne * Stardust Dragon Regular Warrior Deck Monster * Gilford the Legend * Exiled Force * Command Knight * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Gilford the Lightning * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Goblin Attack Force * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Mataza the Zapper * Marauding Captain * Mystic Swordsman LV2 * Mystic Swordsman LV4 * Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Blade Knight * Mysterious Guard * Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak Spells * The Warrior Returning Alive * Swords of Revealing Light * Fusion Sword Murasame Blade * Lightning Vortex * Reinforcement of the Army * Release Restraint * Lightning Blade * Mist Body * The A. Forces Traps * Draining Shield * Magic Cylinder * Blast with Chain * Negate Attack * Dust Tornado * Sakuretsu Armor * Dark Bribe * Chivalry Gemini Deck Monster * Phoenix Gearfried * Evocator Chevalier * Featherizer * Gemini Soldier * Spell Striker * Marauding Captain * Field-Commander Rahz * Future Samurai * Dark Valkyria * Crusader of Endymion * Knight of the Red Lotus * Don Zaloog * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Card Trooper * Aquarian Alessa * Goggle Golem * Evocator Chevalier * Tuned Magician * Gemini Summoner * Energy Bravery * Gemini Scorpion * Gemini Lancer * Woodland Archer Spells * Supervise * Unleash Your Power! * Double Summon * Super Double Summon * Symbols of Duty * Silent Doom * Hidden Armory * Swing of Memories * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Gemini Spark * Release Restraint Wave * United We Stand Traps * Gemini Trap Hole * Birthright * Justi-Break * Soul Resurrection * Reinforce Truth * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism Category:Types